callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Dixon
Sergeant MikeCall of Duty 3 bonus materials section. "Dix" Dixon was an American character in the game Call of Duty 3. History Dixon was from San Diego, California''Call of Duty 3'' bonus materials section. is first seen as a Corporal at a camp in Saint-Lô telling Pvt. Nichols how to crouch, go prone, melee, and to pick up a weapon. Dixon and the other soldiers get in the truck where they are told Sgt. Frank McCullin's "rules". Then they set off for Saint-Lô when the truck they are in is hit by artillery fire. He and another soldier help Pvt. Nichols(You) come to when the other soldier gets shot in the head. He and Pvt. Leroy Huxley split up from the group while Nichols went with McCullin and a new addition to their squad, Pfc. Salvatore Guzzo. Both groups meet back up later at a place being heavily bombed where Dixon tries to stop McCullin from shooting Guzzo when the latter attempts to desert the squad and fall back. Luckily, Huxley manages to find an escape route, and the group fights all the way to a partially destroyed building. The Germans again counterattack and Dixon once again gets Nichols up on his feet. The counterattack is eventually repelled with no casualties on the squad. Later, Guzzo is speaking to Dixon about getting a transfer one hour later, where Dixon suggests that Guzzo write a congressman. McCullin then suddenly comes over and commands his squad to gear up and head to Saint Germain-Sur-Seves with the 90th Infantry Division. Dixon then helps McCullin command the squad all the way through "The Island". Afterwards, Dixon suggests that the squad gives a battalion of tanks a hand, while McCullin tells him to stay put and sit back and watch the view. Some time later, McCullin's apparently gone suicidal, and he has not been commanding his squad like he used to. Dixon tells Nichols, Guzzo and Huxley the plan, the squad will take the town of Mayenne from the opposite side, where Huxley will disarm the bombs on the bridge to let the tanks through. Throughout the mission, Dixon gets a little exasperated by McCullin not taking responsibility. At some point, near the bridge, Huxley gets his leg shot and McCullin volunteers to take his place, with Dixon, Nichols, and Guzzo as cover. McCullin succeeds, but he gets fatally wounded by an explosion just before he disarms the last bomb. He tells Dixon to tell Guzzo to "go to hell" in a joking manner before he dies with Dixon over him. Squad Leader Dixon gets promoted to Sergeant some time after. His first task as team leader was to take his squad to clear some barricades in the middle of a forest. The squad eventually runs into Pvt. Krupin, who tells the squad that there was a storage depot that the French missed, so the squad (minus Huxley who splits up from the group) clear out the storage depot and destroy its ammo supplies. Afterwards, they continue to advance up to a mortar pit that was heavily defended, eventually killing all of the Germans there, as well. Dixon then orders Nichols to clear the barricades with the mortar, which he does successfully. Huxley returns and tells Dixon that the rest of the forest was clear. Dixon tells Guzzo to radio command, but Guzzo makes a smart remark, earning him a warning from Dixon. Dixon's squad (minus Huxley) is later seen running with other soldiers through a path that was being heavily bombed by their own artillery. The squad then takes refuge in a building which is quickly blocked off by debris. Dixon lights a flare, but it gets put out my some debris, however, other soldiers manage to find the squad and they go on to reinforce their comrades. They fight through the town, but at one point, Dixon is shot. However, a medic manages to heal him, and the squad continues on with Huxley. The squad eventually manages to help the American forces to victory in the battle. Afterwards, Guzzo gives Dixon the radio to take a call from battalion. Dixon gives the news, that the Canadians and Polish in the Falaise Gap have sent the Germans falling back towards Chambois, where the squad has to go next. The squad is later seen in Chambois, where in the initial defense, Dixon calls for more ammo, then commands Huxley to get a bazooka to ward off tanks, however, Huxley does not appear again until some time later, when Dixon and the others have already fallen back. Dixon commands the rest of the squad to go to a church for some temporary refuge, then they quickly get out and after another intense firefight, Guzzo tells Dixon that Baker company needs reinforcements on the other side of the town. Dixon then gets the squad moving towards them. At one point, Guzzo's radio gets shot, so Guzzo volunteers to lay down some flares for artillery strikes. However, as he laid down the last flare, Guzzo gets shot in the leg, and Dixon gets him to safety, covered by Nichols. Death However, when they reach higher ground, Dixon is shot in the back, but his comrades cannot do anything because the medic was killed. Nichols, Guzzo, and Huxley can only look on helplessly as Dixon is dying. Dixon tells Guzzo "McCullin...McCullin, he told me to tell you...tell you to go to hell...but you're alright, Guzzo." He lets out a quiet chuckle, and dies from his wounds. In a fit of rage, Guzzo then commands the team to victory, and is eventually seen as Dixon's successor as team leader two days later. Quotes *"Frank!" *"McCullin.... McCullin he wanted me to tell you.... to go to hell... but you're okay Guzzo... you're okay." *"Let's keep it Dix, okay?" - Dixon, "You got it Sarge!" - Huxley *"Come on Nichols! Guzzo might be a jerk but he's our jerk!" *"I didn't want the promotion, not this way, anyhow..."- After McCullin's death. *"You did good sarge..." *"I'm getting really tired of dragging your sorry ass around Nichols!" *''"Good job, Nichols!"'' *''"You want inspiration, read a poem." Dixon to Huxley, who later repeats it. *"Ok guys, listen up. We're on a top secret mission to get coffee and donuts, problem is the Germans drank all the coffee and ate all the donuts, so now we gotta go kick their asses."'' *"Chambois is where we're going next." '' *"Every last god forsaken one of 'em'".'' Trivia *It seems that the leader of the squad always wears the same helmet (a dark gray helmet with the 29th ID symbol on its front and a large dent on its left), as when McCullin dies Dixon takes it, and when Dixon is killed, Guzzo wears it. *Dixon seems to take charge before he gets promoted in the level "Mayenne Bridge" when McCullin becomes suicidal. *He is the only NPC in the series to have his nickname and last name shown. *In the French version of the game, Dixon was 33 years old when he died. *On the Xbox 360 version of this game, even after death, Dixon will blink and breath while lying on the ground. *Dixon plays a similiar role to Sgt. Roebuck from Call of Duty: World at War as they were both a Cpl., promoted to Sgt. after their squad leaders die (McCullin and Sullivan), and die at the end of their own campaigns, although Roebuck is optional. References Dixon, Mike Dixon, Mike Category:Call of Duty 3 Characters Category:29th Division Infantry